


One More Stop

by Syp



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syp/pseuds/Syp
Summary: Post-Season 13, the Reds are heading back to Blood Gulch when Donut wants to make one more rest stop at Valhalla.





	One More Stop

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this two years ago so it doesn't reflect my current writing LOL i just wanted to see what it'd be like if lopez and sheila got to finally reunite

“One more stop,” Donut insisted. “I promise it’ll be worthwhile!” Lopez wasn’t buying it. Last time he said that, they ended up having to save an entire planet. However, persistence was Donut’s forte, and he finally convinced Lopez to land the pelican in the middle of Valhalla. Last time he was here was when he was stuck as a scarecrow, and he couldn’t tell what Donut was up to. The other Reds were just as confused in the back.

“What’s with all the rest stops? The Red Team should never rest!” Sarge exclaimed, raising his hands in the air like a child throwing a tantrum.

“You had me at rest,” Grif said as he dozed off into sleep.

“GRIF!” Simmons shouted, but to no avail, as he was already out for the rest of the trip.

“Don’t worry guys, we’ll be back in a jiffy!” Donut assured his comrades as he tugged on Lopez’s arm. 

“¿Nosotros?” Lopez asked, curious as to why he’s suddenly being acknowledged.

“Let’s go!” Donut continued, trying to tug on Lopez’s arm, but he wouldn’t budge, being a robot and all.

“I need a strong robot engineer for this, and you’re the strongest robot I know!” Donut excitedly said. Lopez wasn’t impressed but went ahead with it anyway and followed Donut out of the pelican.

“What do you think they’re up to, Sarge?” Simmons asks as he looks out the pelican’s exit. “Sarge?” Sarge, surprisingly, was also sound asleep. “Well that’s just great.”

Meanwhile, the two walk out of the pelican, stepping directly into the water. Lopez stared down at the ground for a moment as Donut continued walking ahead, looking at his own reflection. As he looked, up he noticed the crashed pelican, her pelican. He doesn’t know how or why he remembered this.

“Lopez?” Donut asks, “You okay buddy?” Lopez looks to his left to see Donut holding a toolbox.

“¿Para qué es eso?” he asks his pink teammate. “No sé por qué me mole-” he continues before he’s quickly interrupted by Donut. 

“Follow me,” Donut continues. He made his way towards the pelican, towards her. Lopez remained silent, but follows out of curiosity.

As they approach the crashed pelican, they reach the control panel.  
“Caboose mentioned that your lady friend was in this thing,” Donut began, Lopez’s head jolted up abruptly. “I’m not a mechanic or anything, and I know you never had a chance to come up here but, Carolina mentioned something about Church coming in here,” he continued, Lopez’s focus remained on Donut for the first time. “And I figured, maybe you’d want to talk to her too?” Lopez looked at the control panel, silent. Suddenly, Donut dropped the toolbox in front of him. “Go get her, pal! I’ll meet you back at the ship when you’re ready!” he said as he skipped away. Lopez continued staring at the panel, placing his hand on top of it. He turned it on.

“Hello! Thank for activating the-wait,” she began in her soothing voice. “Who is this?” she asks, not recognizing Lopez in the dark shadow from the mountain.

After being silent, he finally spoke. 

“Sheila, ¿es realmente usted?” he asks. 

“Hello Lopez! It’s re-really good to se-e-e-e y-you,” she says excitedly, recognizing his monotone voice immediately. “Unfortunately, I have been running at minimum capacity-ty-ty,” she continued. There’s an uncomfortable silence. “…Lo-Lopez?”


End file.
